Home Sweet Home
by gokuvegeta's girl
Summary: Takes place the night after the Buu saga. Chi Chi tells Goku how she really feels about him leaving her for seven years. Will she be able to forgive him? Please read and Comment! LEMON!


Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**A/N: **Well I'm back with another short story. I am still trying to figure out exactly how my long story is going to play out. But anyways this story is with Goku and Chi Chi and this takes place the night after the BUU Saga. This is a lemon and a reunion. This is my second fanfic so enjoy!

After Kid Buu's reign of terror was over, the z-fighters were once again reunited. Everyone exhausted, decided to say their goodbyes for the time being and agreed to meet the next day.

Goku uses the instant transmission to teleport his family home.

"Wow dad I can't believe it your back." Gohan said

"Yea son it's good to be back I have missed you guys." Goku stated.

"Mom are you going to make that really big dinner like you promised?" Goten asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course sweetie why don't you three go and wash up and I will get dinner started okay? She said

"Yea that sounds great! I really miss your home cooked meals babe." Goku said

Chi Chi didn't respond she just gave a weak smile and nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and headed off with the boys to the bathroom.

After the guys were all washed up they came back to a table full of food. They had no problem scarfing down their food while Chi Chi ate in silence.

After dinner Chi Chi and Gohan did the dishes while Goku and Goten did some catching up.

"Mom are you okay? You seemed really quiet ever since we left the look out." Gohan asked.

"I am fine…..really honey don't worry about me, I am just glad that we are all back together." She replied.

After the dishes were done, Chi Chi headed off to take a shower while the boys talked about old times. After an hour went by, of laughing and exchanging war stories, the boys decided to call it a night and headed off to bed.

Goku entered their room to find Chi Chi sitting at her vanity in a short purple night slip combing her long silk raven black hair. He goes up to her and grabs her from behind and begins so kiss her neck but she pulls away.

"What's wrong? You never pulled away from me before." Goku asked surprised.

"Nothing I'm just tired" was her answer.

"You're lying"

"No I am not!!"

"Yes you are! Something is bothering you and I want to know is." Goku stated getting impatient.

Chi Chi just turned away.

"Damn it Chi Chi talk to me!! You haven't said more than two words since we left the look out and now…I don't know what else to say. Chi, if something is bothering you tell me…please" Goku pleaded.

"What's wrong?...What's wrong? Let me tell you what's wrong. My husband,…you know that's the part you're supposed to play, has been dead for seven years. He comes back and decides to continue going on like nothing has changed.

"But Chi Chi……." He decides to intervene.

"I'm talking." She interrupts him

"Do you have any idea what you put me through? What you put Gohan through?! Let me start with Gohan. I used to have to sit and listen to my son cry himself to sleep every night for months! He blamed himself for your death! He wouldn't eat, all he would do was stay locked up in his room and study…willingly!! He said it was better that he studied all the time so he wouldn't have to think about it. It killed me to see him like that. I never let him see me cry because I had to be strong for him. But I was no better. I was devastated. Not just the fact that you died, but what hurt me the most, is that you didn't want to come back. And I started thinking to myself, was I the reason you didn't want to come back?"

"Chi Chi….baby I am sorry. Its not that I didn't want to come back, Its just that I figured that since I was the reason for all the evil coming and threatening earth, that it was best that I stay gone" Goku said in a low tone.

"Oh okay I see….so you figure if another villain comes to earth looking for you, your already dead so they just pack up and leave? Get real Goku!" she said sarcastically

"If anything, these 'villains' are coming to take over the world anyway! They know you have the power to defeat them so they try and fail to get you out of the way. But since you weren't around its just easy access." She added.

"Chi Chi please you have to believe me, I thought it was best that I stay away I was trying to protect you and Gohan." He said.

"How in the hell can you protect me if your not around!! I always felt safe when you were around. Whenever you held me, I felt so safe and secure, that nothing could tear us apart, but obviously I was wrong!" she yelled

Chi Chi just let her tears spill she couldn't hold it in any more. She began in a low tone…

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was happy but I was scared, I felt alone. I didn't really know who to call so I called Bulma and told her about my pregnancy. She was happy and concerned. She insisted that I let her help me through the pregnancy and everything. I did cause she wouldn't take no for an answer. She called me like every day to see how I was. I didn't tell Gohan until I was 3 months when I wasn't so emotional. When I was 5 months I became ill. The doctors placed me on bed rest. Bulma, Gohan, and even Vegeta of all people made me stay at Capsule Corp. until 4 months after Goten was born. Bulma threw me this huge baby shower and she invited everyone we knew. Later at the party, I went into labor. Would you believe that Vegeta delivered the baby?" she giggled at the last statement

Goku was in awe, he couldn't believe it. How much he missed. The image of Vegeta delivering a baby…he couldn't help but laugh.

"Chi Chi listen to me please. I thought about you and Gohan every day." He began

"Yea but not enough to come back" she interrupted

"Baby let me finish. I wanted to come back but I thought that I would risk putting you in danger. I came back today, and when I saw you, it took everything in me not grab you right then. When I saw Gohan and how much he's grown, I mean shit he's taller than me! And when I saw Goten, my heart sank. To know that I missed out on your pregnancy, the birth of my second son. His first steps, his first words I hate that I missed it. Our anniversaries, Birthday's, Christmas's, and everything else. But it was a sacrifice I made because I wanted you to live a safe and carefree life. A life that you deserved to live. I realize now that the sacrifice I made was a mistake and a mistake that I will always regret. But fate has given me another chance and brought me back to you. I am back for good, I love you and I will never hurt you again." He said.

"I love you too Goku and I know you meant well I was just so angry and…" she started.

"I know baby, and I don't blame you for being angry." He interrupted

Goku walks up to her grabs her and pull her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues dancing and whirling around together in pure bliss. The two finally break the kiss to catch their breaths. He whispers in her ear-"I was a fool for leaving you, I want to make love to you, I want to make you feel good."

"Then make me feel good." Was all she said.

Goku scooped her up into his arms bridal style and gently placed her on the bed. He removed his shirt and captured her lips with his once more. He then pulled her gown over her head to expose her full round breasts. He wasted no time as he placed her left breast in his mouth letting his tongue swirl around her nipple. He did the same to her right breast making sure he gave them both the same attention. He then planted butterfly kisses downward till he reached her bellybutton where he playfully sucked on it receiving a soft moan from his love.

He kept on with his little journey until he reached his destination. He pulled off her under wear and licked his lips. He planted soft kisses on her inner thighs continuing to tease her. "Goku please don't tease me." She pleaded. He smirked knowing the effects he's having on her. He takes his tongue and teasingly licks her insides as she screams in pure ecstasy. He inserts two fingers and began to playfully finger her. He then uses his teeth and playfully nibbles on her nub. This set off her first climax.

He couldn't take it himself he had to have her. He licked away his reward and with a swift movement, he removed his pants along with his boxers. He positioned himself between her thighs and gently entered her. He began rocking slowly at first letting her get used to him she was tighter than ever and this only excited him more. He began to pick up the pace allowing his thrust to go deeper, faster, and harder. Both screaming each others name as loud as they could almost as if they were trying to out scream each other. She clawed his back begging for more.

They rolled over to where she was on top and she began riding him. He brought his thrust up to meet hers as their hips collided with one another. They both reached their climax and Chi Chi collapsed on top of him shivering.

"Home…Sweet….Home" Goku said in between breaths.

"I love you Goku"

"I love you Chi Chi"

The two drifted off to sleep with their love stronger than ever.

**END**

**Well this was my second fanfic so read and please comment and tell me what you guys think! Well until next time! peace**


End file.
